theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Straw Hat Pirates
The Straw Hat Pirates are a pirate crew that originated from East Blue, but have various members from different areas. They are the main focus and protagonists of the anime and manga One Piece, and are led by the main protagonist, Monkey D. Luffy. The "Straw Hats" are named after Luffy's signature hat that was given to him by Red-Haired Shanks, and are first referred to as the Straw Hat Pirates by Smoker in Alabasta. The crew sailed on the Going Merry, their first official Straw Hat ship, up until the Water 7 Arc. After the Enies Lobby Arc, they obtain a new ship called the Thousand Sunny. The Straw Hats currently consist of nine members whose combined bounties equal 1,570,000,100. Following the events on the Sabaody Archipelago, all nine members were separated from one another. For two years, they trained in relatively isolated locations, becoming stronger for the sake of helping each other. Jolly Roger The crew's Jolly Roger is a cartoon like depiction of a traditional skull and cross-bone with the skull wearing Luffy's trademark straw hat. In addition to being on their flag, the jolly roger has also been shown on the sails of the Going Merry and the Thousand Sunny. Crew Members : See also the associated category: Straw Hat Pirates. As a result of Luffy's choice in who joins the crew, the Straw Hats are notable for being one of the most varied, if not bizarre, pirate crews in the One Piece world. Their ranks have members so vastly different from one another that it almost seems random in retrospect. These include a doctor who is a shape-shifting reindeer that can be mistaken for something else depending on his form, such as a gorilla when full human or a tanuki when in his usual mid-form; a cyborg for a shipwright who has very eccentric behavior and wears almost nothing except shirts and swim briefs; and a lively, undead, perverted skeletal musician. The Straw Hats have four Devil Fruit users: Luffy, Chopper, Robin, and Brook. The majority of them are also fairly young, with only three members being thirty or older, although the two oldest members are just as childish as the others. Unlike most crews, they consider their ships to be crew members. Durring the Dressrosa Arc, the crew becomes the leader of a alliance called the "Straw Hat Grand Fleet", which involves seven groups who sided with Luffy in the conflict between himself and Doflamingo becoming subordinate to the Straw Hats, while maintaining their status as individual crews with their own free will (In a similar manor to the relationship between the Bellamy Pirates and Donquixote Doflamingo.) In the game, Legend of the Rainbow Island, a young boy named Dias joins the crew. At the end of the game, however, he leaves the crew. His overall inclusion in the crew's history is considered non-canon, as it is part of a video game. Straw Hat Pirates Crew Strength Despite having a small number of members, the Straw Hats are a very powerful crew. Their captain has continuously defeated people who are renowned for their incredible strength such as Crocodile, Gekko Moriah and Donquixote Doflamingo of the Shichibukai, the highly feared tyrant Enel from Skypiea, and the infamous Rob Lucci of the CP9. The crew itself has done things which most would think impossible and completely insane like defeating an entire organization (such as Baroque Works, CP9 and the Donquixote Pirates), punching a World Noble and breaking in and out of the judicial island, Enies Lobby. In fact, after the incident that occurred at Enies Lobby, the World Governmenthas labeled them as a very dangerous crew since their actions endangered the balance of the Three Great Powers. All of them have at least one talent at which they are virtually perfect at and each member is, more or less, a formidable if not downright fearsome fighter in their own right. While all of them have amazing strength in one way or another, three of them, the captain, the swordsman, and the chef, have such astonishingly inhuman strength that the rest of the crew have dubbed them the "Monster Trio". Each member in the beginning has some fairly high fighting abilities, but as they progress, each member has had to become stronger due to each opponent they encounter either being significantly stronger than the last or having required them to develop new skills or techniques to combat new opponents. The Straw Hats have been shown to be extremely friendly, managing to make all the right friends in all the right places to accomplish their goals. These friends and allies have proven to be useful depending on the location or objective, and thus the Straw Hats seem to have no regrets fighting for their sakes given the circumstances, and vice versa. Overall, their most unique strength is the fact that the Straw Hat crew, on many occasions, are extremely lucky, being able to achieve many things that would be considered impossible feats. This includes various wild escapes from Marine captures and ambushes; confronting, defeating and escaping Shichibukai and World Government led organizations with no casualties; and managing to reach Skypiea via the Knock-Up Stream without losing anybody while simultaneously escaping the Blackbeard Pirates. In fact, some of these lucky accomplishments are considered miraculous in hindsight. While each member can hold their own by themselves, what makes the Straw Hats truly strong is their teamwork, which has become more important as the series has progressed. When one of them is incapable of doing a task, another can help out in their place instead. This helps the crew very much in facing odds that may be too much for them if they work separately. When at sea, the Straw Hats tend to be relaxed, playing with each other, training, reading or whatever else they may do to occupy themselves. They can maintain this attitude even in the unstable waters of Paradise, or even in their descent down to (and ascent from) Fishman Island. However, whenever a crisis pops up, like storms, tidal waves, large sea life or falling ships, the crew instantly snap out of their relaxed state and swing into action. They all seem to know their place and will do what they should in the circumstances. Most of the time though, they tend to sail at a casual pace, without rushing. After the two year time skip, even though they have been dormant for some time, the Straw Hats are talked amongst pirates on a legendary level. Even Sentomaru casually comments that pirates are not like what they used to be. He calls the impostors of the Straw Hats a wasteful trash when Demaro Black boasts of his lineage in front of him, prompting Sentomaru to take him down with a single blow of his axe, and then saying that the real Monkey D. Luffy would never have done so. The crew has gained legendary status since they first set sail, on par with all the other major crews of the world, even the Blackbeard Pirates. They are currently the only known pirate crew to openly wage war against the World Government and have practically gotten away with it. It still stands that they are the only pirate crew to have escaped from every branch of law enforcement that the government could throw at them; the Shichibukai, Cipher Pol, Impel Down, and Marineford have all failed in their attempts to hold down the crew (with the captain penetrating and escaping from the latter twice by himself). Perhaps as a testament to their strength, they are the only known crew where every single member has a bounty on their head. When news of them resurfaced, the entire Marine organization was thrown into a frenzy to stamp out their revival whilst the rest of the pirates cheered on. It is possible that their fame had led many to join the ranks of piracy, for when the fake Straw Hats started recruiting pirates, many flocked to join up, and were also greatly shocked when the "Monster Trio" gave a show of a small fraction of their power. By the end of their two-year long training, it could be presumed that the Straw Hats have grown exponentially in individual power, as some of them took their self-imposed training under the tutelage of prominent figures of the sea like Silvers Rayleigh, Dracule Mihawk, Emporio Ivankov, and Monkey D. Dragon. Each member of the Monster Trio (Luffy, Zoro and Sanji) have shown to be able to defeat a Pacifista in a single attack, whereas it took the combined efforts of the entire crew to barely beat one before. Luffy easily destroyed a Pacifista with a single Haki-embedded Jet Pistol12 as well as Zoro and Sanji, the latter using his Diable Jambe, both dealt crippling blows to a Pacifista with raw strength. Zoro and Sanji each used attacks that likely would have been sufficient to destroy the Pacifista on their own, had they not been trying to outdo each other. Another example of the Monster Trio's strength is that they were able to defeat a sea monster such as the Kraken (a creature several times larger than the Thousand Sunny itself) without much of an effort underwater, where all their strength is greatly decreased. Afterwards Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Brook defeat all the troops stationed in the Ryugu Palace with ease. The crew also easily took out the 100,000 lower members of the New Fishman Pirates which consisted of about 70,000 fishmen and 30,000 humans with Luffy alone taking out about 50,000 people with a single burst ofHaoshoku Haki. In addition to their strength, the Straw Hat Pirates have entered into an official alliance with Trafalgar Law and his Heart Pirates with the goal of defeating Kaido. The Straw Hats have also established unofficial, and temporary alliances with other pirates, non-pirates, and sometimes Marines and royalty when fighting against powerful enemies, but they gain a permanent friendship with their allies when they came to their aid and support them on several occasions whenever they cross paths. Even the supposedly weaker members, Nami and Usopp, became strong enough to take down the fighters of the Donquixote Pirates; (who are both Devil Fruit Users) Buffalo and Baby 5 (after they've been weakened by Franky in the Franky Shogun), all by themselves. Following the battle with the Donquixote Pirates, the Straw Hats' allies who participated in the battle organized themselves into seven divisions and formed the Straw Hat Grand Fleet which numbered a total of 5640 members, giving the Straw Hats significantly larger amounts of manpower similar to the Whitebeard Pirates. Professions and Capabilities Monkey D. Luffy * Captain ** Fighting Genius ** Free-Fighting Style ** Gomu Gomu no Mi ** Three Forms of Haki *** "Straw Hat" Roronoa Zoro * Swordsman ** Haki ** Powerful Swordsman ** Santoryu Nami * Navigator ** Bo Staff Fighter ** Cartographer ** Skilled Navigator ** Thieving Expert ** Weather Controller Usopp * Sniper ** Cannoneer ** Creative Inventor ** Pop Green User ** Skilled Artist ** Tactical Wit ** Versatile Arsenal ** Haki Sanji * Chef ** Black Leg Style ** Haki ** High Culinary Expertise ** Martial Artist ** Tactical Wit Tony Tony Chopper * Doctor ** Advanced Medical Skills ** Animal Speech Comprehension ** Free-Fighting Style ** Hito Hito no Mi ** Kung Fu ** Rumble Ball ** Wrestling Nico Robin * Archaeologist ** Assassination ** Expert Clandestine Operative ** Free-Fighting Style ** Hana Hana no Mi ** Historian ** Poneglyph reader Franky * Shipwright ** Boxing ** Cyborg Modifications ** Engineer ** Master Shipwright ** Versatile Arsenal Brook * Musician ** Fast Swordsman ** Fencing Style ** High-Class Musician ** Yomi Yomi no Mi Bounties Though they are pirates in name, the Straw Hat Pirates do not engage in the stereotypical activities of pirates. They are all kindhearted for the most part, and only fight in self-defense, or in vengeance for their friends. In fact, before the Enies Lobby arc, when CP9 initiated the conflict by blackmailing Nico Robin and detaining her, the Straw Hats mostly fought only other pirates (with the exception of Luffy and Zoro, who took down the dreaded Axe Hand Morgan and several of his unwilling subordinates, and Sanji, who beat up Fullbody and possibly some other unfortunate Marines prior to becoming an official Straw Hat) - it seems they were considered dangerous to the World Government and given bounties simply because they called themselves pirates. They are considered villains by the World Government and the general public who aren't familiar with them. While this is a hassle for them, like most other pirates, the majority of the Straw Hats see their bounties as a form of achievement, a sign of how much fame and recognition their actions have produced. Nami notes that, as pirates, they are used to taking blame and being portrayed as the villains. Their current bounties total up to 1,570,000,100. Monkey D. Luffy Straw Hat Luffy: ''As the captain of the crew, Luffy has been recognized by the World Government as the most dangerous member of the Straw Hats. Due to Luffy being a relatively new pirate, the World Government originally did not pay much attention to him. However, with each new outrageous exploit Luffy and his crew have accomplished, their views on him have changed. * First bounty: 30,000,000 for defeating the three top pirates of East Blue; Buggy, Don Krieg, and Arlong. * Second bounty: 100,000,000 for defeating Crocodile of the Shichibukai. * Third bounty: 300,000,000 for defeating Blueno and Rob Lucci of the CP9, for orchestrating the assault on Enies Lobby, and for declaring war against the World Government. * Fourth bounty: 400,000,000 for some or all of the following: for defeating Gekko Moriahof the Shichibukai, for punching a World Noble, for breaking into and out of Impel Downalong with 241 prisoners, for participating in the Whitebeard War against the Marines in-order to save Portgas D. Ace, for ringing the Ox Bell (which was taken as an act of war), and for being publicly recognized as the son of Revolutionary Dragon. * Fifth bounty: 500,000,000 for defeating Donquixote Doflamingo of the Shichibukai. Roronoa Zoro ''Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro: ''Recognized as a powerful fighter within the Straw Hats through his battles with various opponents, Zoro is given a bounty by the World Government with just as much recognition as Luffy in terms of being a powerful threat. * First bounty: 60,000,000 for defeating Daz Bones and 100 bounty hunters in Whiskey Peak. * Second bounty: 120,000,000 for his involvement with his fellow Straw Hats in the Enies Lobby Incident and for defeating Kaku of the CP9. * Third bounty: 320,000,000 for his involvement with helping take down ex-Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo and taking down elite officer Pica of the Donquixote Pirates. Nami ''Cat Burglar Nami: * First bounty: For her involvement with her fellow crew members in Enies Lobby and for defeating Kalifa of the CP9, Nami is recognized as a threat by the World Government and is given a bounty of 16,000,000. While most of the other Straw Hats are impressed at having bounties, Nami does not particularly like being a wanted person. Her picture was taken under the false pretense of a reporter wanting to take her picture for a magazine, hence the suggestive pose. * Second bounty: After the events on Dressrosa, Nami's bounty has been increased to 66,000,000 with a new picture with a pose like her her past one. Usopp Sniper King Sogeking: * First bounty: For his involvement with his fellow crew members in Enies Lobby, specifically burning the World Government flag and sniping off marines on the Bridge of Hesitation, Usopp is recognized as a threat by the World Government and is given a bounty of 30,000,000. Due to Usopp disguising himself as Sogeking at the time, the authorities have attributed Usopp's bounty to his Sogeking persona. While most people easily recognize Usopp as Sogeking, Luffy, Chopper, and the people of Usopp's village(with the exception of Kaya and the former Usopp Pirates) do not realize that they are both the same person. Later during the Straw Hats' battle with Oars, the latter ignores Usopp as he didn't recognize him as Sogeking. After the timeskip, when the newspapers headline the Straw Hat Pirates' return, the picture underneath Sogeking's name shows Usopp without his mask during his reunion with Nami, indicating that the Marines know he's Sogeking but either do not know his real name or did not bother to change it. * Second bounty: After helping take down ex-Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo, sniping down officer Sugar of the Donquixote Pirates and for saving the enslaved people of Dressrosa, Usopp's bounty has been increased to 200,000,000. It hasn't been specified if this is an updated poster of Sogeking or simply another one. Vinsmoke Sanji Black Leg Sanji: * First bounty: For his involvement with his fellow crew members in Enies Lobby, for defeating Jabra of the CP9, and for closing the Gates of Justice, Sanji is recognized as a threat by the World Government and is given a bounty of 77,000,000. However, because Attach of the Marines forgot to remove the lens cap when taking the picture, a proper picture of Sanji has not been taken. Instead, a crude drawing of a person that barely looks like him is substituted. This, along with other incidents involving the picture, are part of a running gag on how Sanji has bad luck being recognized because of his bounty image. * Second bounty: After the events on Dressrosa, Sanji's bounty has been increased to 177,000,000, and the picture on the poster has changed to display his real face, albeit with a perverted, lovestruck expression. However, with the bounty change came a change of capture. For an unknown reason, Sanji is now only wanted Alive, unlike the rest of the crew who is wanted Dead or Alive. Tony Tony Chopper Cotton Candy Lover Chopper * First bounty: Despite his involvement with his fellow crew members in Enies Lobby and defeating Kumadori of the CP9, Chopper is mistaken for a pet due to his normal size and appearance. Therefore, he is not considered much of a threat to the World Government, and was given a measly 50 bounty. * Second bounty: After the events on Dressrosa, Chopper's bounty has been increased to 100. NIco Robin Devil Child Nico Robin While a cover story is given to the general public to explain Robin's initial bounty, the actual reason is because the World Government sees her ability to read Poneglyphs as a threat to world safety. After joining up with the Straw Hats, however, the government's view of her becomes more genuine. * First bounty: 79,000,000 for sinking six Buster Call battleships (in truth, for her ability to read Poneglyphs). * Second bounty: 80,000,000 for her involvement with her fellow Straw Hats in the Enies Lobby incident (her wanted poster also gains a new picture). * Third bounty: 130,000,000 after helping take down ex-Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo and the Donquixote Pirates. Franky Cyborg Franky: * First bounty: While his gang's involvement in the invasion of Enies Lobby is overlooked, Franky's own involvement with the Straw Hats is recognized. Along with burning the blueprints for Pluton and defeating Fukuro of the CP9, Franky is recognized as a threat by the World Government and is given a bounty of 44,000,000. * Second bounty: After helping take down ex-Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo, and for taking down officer Senor Pink of the Donquixote Pirates, Franky's bounty has been increased to 94,000,000. Brook Humming Swordsman Brook: * First bounty: In his previous life, Brook had gained a bounty of 33,000,000 for piracy. This bounty and the picture accompanying it was issued fifty years ago. After the timeskip, Brook's managers tried to sell him out to the Marines, allowing them to connect Brook's skeletal appearance to the picture in the wanted poster. They also learned of his connection to the Straw Hats. * Second bounty: After the events on Dressrosa, Brook's bounty has been increased to 83,000,000. Relationships Amongst the Crew Each member of the crew values their friendships very highly. Despite their usual comic annoyance with each other from time to time, they very much love being together as well as being a member of the crew. So much so, that they tend to forget their worries and burdens, as shown with Nami, Robin, Franky and Brook. One of the major themes of the series is how committed they are to each other, to the point where they are willing to give up what is important to them, such as their lives, and even their dreams, for one of their crew members. If one single member is hurt by an outside force (physically or emotionally), the other members will become enraged and take drastic action to avenge their friends. Previously, they have gone as far as to take on an entire organization, make enemies with the World Government, and even attack the World Nobles. Examples of their camaraderie include: During their fight with Bartholomew Kuma, Sanji, Zoro and Brook threw themselves in front of their friends to keep Kuma from getting to them. After Luffy was overwhelmed with grief over Ace's death, not only was he able to overcome his pain by remembering that he still had his crew, but the others struggled to return to him for support when they realized how hurt Luffy would be. Upon receiving his message to wait two years, they all reminisced on how Luffy changed their lives for the better and resolved to use that time to hone their skills in order to be more useful to him and protect each other better from any danger. Dreams Each member of the Straw Hats has a dream they want to achieve. These dreams are their reasons for joining Luffy's crew, and essentially the driving force behind their lives. Each crew member's dream was inspired by tragedies (often deaths) in their childhoods that involved at least one person they idolized and cared for deeply. Some, like Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky are fulfilling their dreams by accumulating knowledge and/or achieving a certain task while sailing the Grand Line. Others, like Luffy, Sanji, Robin, and Brook are searching for a person, place or thing that can only be found on the Grand Line. Whatever the reason, each of the Straw Hat's dreams involve traveling the Grand Line, and each Straw Hat member refuses to die before achieving their dreams. However, their determination does not extend to sacrificing or abandoning their comrades for the fulfillment of their dreams. Members' Dreams * Luffy's dream is to become the Pirate King and gather his own pirate crew to back him up. To become the Pirate King, he must find Gol D. Roger's famed treasure, One Piece, which is implied to be on Raftel. As for a crew, he has brought together so far eight people who have caught his attention. Luffy is also looking to meet up withShanks again and return his straw hat to him, but will only do this after his crew has surpassed Shanks' crew in strength. * Zoro's dream, shared with Kuina, is to become the world's greatest swordsman. To fulfill this dream, he must surpass every swordsman in the world, including the world's current greatest swordsman, Dracule Mihawk.28 Zoro nearly gave up his dream in an attempt to convince the Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma to refrain from killing Luffy despite that the first time they met Zoro threatened to kill Luffy if he got in the way of his dream, proving his loyalty towards his captain as well as the rest of the crew, as he believes that he cannot be the world's strongest swordsman if he cannot protect his captain's dream (Luffy, likewise, believes that the Pirate King should have the best swordsman on his side). * Nami's dream is to draw a map of the entire world. She has already mapped all the areas that she has traveled, and it can be assumed that she will create a world map once the story is over. Also at the beginning of the story, she was also trying to get 100,000,000 in order to buy and save her hometown, Cocoyasi Village, from the clutches of the Fishman pirate Arlong; while her savings were confiscated after stealing 93,000,000, in the process of stealing from pirates, she met Luffy, who defeated Arlong and freed the village. * Usopp's dream is to become a brave warrior of the sea like his father, Yasopp. Although he implies that he has accomplished this dream (before he leaves the crew), Usopp has a second dream. After the Little Garden Arc he hopes to visit Elbaf and see the warrior giants he idolizes, and during the Post-War Arc Usopp develops yet another dream, to be the true Sniper King, after he got Luffy's message to get stronger in two years. * Sanji's dream, shared with Zeff, is to find the All Blue, a legendary ocean. It is assumed to be in the Grand Line, a place where all waters from all over the four seas gather, bringing fish from all over the globe. During the early-Arlong Arc, Sanji had stated that he wanted to visit Fishman Island someday to see a Mermaid, which has been fulfilled; sure enough, the chef broke down crying upon seeing all the mermaids and implied that meeting the mermaids was on an equivalent level to finding the All-Blue. He also wished to consume the Suke Suke no Mi but unfortunately for him, Absalom destroyed that dream as he had already eaten it. However, Sanji, upon seeing Absalom's detestable actions, changed his mind about his desire to consume it. * Chopper's dream is to become a great doctor that can cure any disease, much like his father figure Dr. Hiluluk'sambition, as well as to travel across the world, exploring with his friends, and expanding his horizons. * Robin's dream is to find the Rio Poneglyph which tells the True History of the One Piece world including the Void Century, continuing the research of her mother Nico Olvia and her old mentor Clover. * The Going Merry's dream as the crew's ship was to sail with the Straw Hats forever which it revealed to the crew upon its demise. Due to its destruction, the Going Merry's dream appeared to go unfulfilled. However, Merry's spirit inhabits the Straw Hats' new ship, the Thousand Sunny, and therefore its dream can live on through it. * Franky's dream is to create and travel with a dream ship which would experience countless battles, can overcome extreme hardships and can reach the end of the Grand Line. He has created the ship which the Straw Hats are riding and it's his task to keep it in good condition. Previously, one of his dreams was to beat Spandam to pieces, fortunately this was fulfilled toward the end of the Enies Lobby Arc. * Brook's dream is to return to his crewmate Laboon, whom his former crew, the Rumbar Pirates, had left behind atReverse Mountain for his safety, with the promise to return after crossing the Grand Line. He wishes to fulfill that promise to Laboon, as well as that of his former crewmates, who died at their journey, to deliver their final song recorded in a Tone Dial before their death. On Sora's Team During the teams journey in the Pirate world, Luffy agreed to become part of an alliance with Sora and his team. Now the Straw Hats can call the team if they really need them, as much as they can be needed. Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Pirates Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Sora's Team Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Haki Users Category:Iconic characters Category:Shonen Jump characters Category:Kids Category:Adults Category:Criminals Category:Males Category:Females Category:One Piece characters Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Funimation characters